Neechan... Yo Chiekku Ya!
by Shuri
Summary: [HIKOICHI] [YAYOI] [SENDOH X KOSHINO] Sendoh and Koshino meet some scientist who can create humans. The two humans created were sent to the two, but unfortunately get separated in their transportation...


Title: Neechan... Yo Chiekku Ya!  
Author: Tachida Shuri (kimichan05@edsamail.com.ph)  
Anime Series: Slam Dunk  
Rating: G...? G? I dunno...  
Genre: a little sci-fi, a little drama... *sniff* I think...  
Disclaimer: Who's that Slam Dunk owner? It's Takehiko Inoue! NOT ME!  
Warning: Yaoi, yaoi... some spoilers too...  
Teaser: Sendoh and Koshino meet some scientist who can create humans. The two humans created were sent to the two, but unfortunately get separated in their transportation...  
  
A STORY ABOUT LOVE AND BROTHER/SISTERHOOD... WHATEVER...  
  
  
At the park were two young men of age 16, namely Sendoh Akira and Koshino Hiroaki. They sat beside a tree and looked up at the bright sky. Sendoh sighed. Koshino looked at him and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to have a child," Sendoh replied.  
  
"It's impossible. You know I love you but I can't give you one," the other replied.  
  
Sendoh looked down on the ground with a sad face. "If only there was a way..." he thought. Then, he stood up and pulled Koshino's hand. "We can always adopt one. Right?"  
  
Koshino's face brightened up. He smiled at Sendoh and told him, "Yes."  
  
The two lovers went on Sendoh's car, which was a bright red one. Cool and smooth. As Sendoh was driving, he asked Koshino, "What kind of child would suit us? A boy? A girl? Naughty? Quiet?"  
  
"Anything," Koshino replied, shaking his head, "any kind would do as long as we love him or her."  
  
On the way to the nearest adoption center, Sendoh almost ran over a man. The man was shocked and fainted, falling flat on the ground. Sendoh and Koshino went out of the car to look at the man. Koshino slapped his face again and again, saying, "Wake up! Wake up!!"  
  
Sendoh's happy expression turned to fear. "No, I couldn't have killed him." He shook his head. "I couldn't have... it's..." His eyes were blank. His body was shivering. But everyting stopped when the man finally woke up from Koshino's slapping.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir," Sendoh said immediately.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry. Anyway, I'm Aida, age 54, a scientist who creates humans," He said.  
  
Sendoh and Koshino gasped. "Cre--ates... humans?!" Aida nodded. Sendoh asked, "Sir Aida, I was wondering if you can create a child for us, even though we DID almost run over you..."  
  
Aida's eyes widened. Sendoh smiled. Koshino blinked twice. "So how much are you paying me?" Aida asked the two, with a grin.  
  
"We have a few billion yen to spend," Koshino replied.  
  
The old man thought, "These must be rich people. I mean really rich... yo chekku ya!"  
  
Aida's left eyebrow raised. "I think you have too much to spend... on just one child?" Koshino nodded. "Wahoo! I think it's my lucky day today!!! So what do you prefer? A guy? A girl?"  
  
Sendoh and Koshino looked at each other. "A guy," Sendoh said. "A girl," Koshino objected. "A guy." "A girl." "A guy." "A girl." Aida was confused, "STOP!"  
  
"Huh?" The two looked at the old man. Aida told them, "Do you actually want to have two children? A boy and a girl?" Sendoh and Koshino nodded, "I think it'll be just fine."  
  
===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===  
  
As the experiment was going on in the lab, the two lovers were in their home. Sendoh held Koshino's hand. 'It's going to be all right, sweet heart," Sendoh conforted. "But what if..." Koshino shivered. "It'll be just fine!"  
  
"Creation of both humans are successful. Both children shall be sent to your home immediately," Sendoh read a message from his cellphone. Koshino cried out tears of joy as he heard the good news.  
  
Suddenly, light was shown from the floor. A shape of a young boy appeared. Sendoh smirked, "He actually doesn't look like any of us. And he looks like he's..."  
  
"Hi otousan, okaasan. You can call me as Hikoichi," the boy said.  
  
"He looked like he was fifteen years old!" Koshino continued Sendoh's speech.  
  
But something bugged Sendoh's mind. He said, "I thought we're having two children? Where's the other one then?" From all of this came out a girl to be searched for...  
  
===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===  
  
"You said I have a sister. Where is she?" Hikoichi bugged his 'parents' as he was brought to school. "We still have highschool to study," Sendoh told him, "Go to your class."  
  
Hikoichi did. In his class, everyone looked at him intently as if he was an alien.  
  
"A new student?!" "He's weird." "Who is he?" "What's he doing here?"  
  
He heard a lot of comments from everyone in the room. He thought, "Who are they? Maybe one of them is my sister! But who of all these many girls here?"  
  
"Yo chiekku ya!" he shouted. Everyone looked more intently at him, now as if he was a monster. Hikoichi walked around the classroom to find his sister. He asked every girl, "Are you my sister?" But every answer he got was "No." "Not me." "No way!" "What the hell are you thinking?" "Get away from me!"  
  
Hikoichi almost lost hope. But not yet. He joined both the school paper and the basketball team as his parents told him. Well, as a freshman, he knew only few stuff, but became very curious about basketball. He even bought a notebook to keep with him all the time.  
  
From practice games, he met a lot of girls. Most of them were managers of the team. Some were even the coaches! But he didn't find his sister yet. Well, he started to think, "If I try to find her, she may never come out. I guess all I have to do is to wait until she comes..."  
  
===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===  
  
Their school's basketball team, the Ryonan team was in the last year's final four. Now, with Hikoichi with them, they get almost every info about other teams. Yes, Hikoichi became such a big help to them.  
  
Behind, Sendoh and Koshino were smiling to see Hikoichi as an important person in their basketball team. Hikoichi seemed happy with it too. But behind, he still was dark.  
  
Ryonan's battle against Kainan was the best game for Hikoichi, even though they lost. He saw a girl, namely Yayoi, a reporter of the age 19. Sure, he was older than Hikoichi. But the guy actually fell in love with her. He followed Yayoi whereever she went, and found out almost everything about her.  
  
Hikoichi read his notes after two weeks, "Yayoi didn't have a family and stayed with some people in a boarding house. She became a reporter only a few weeks ago. And... she hasn't got any boyfriend before, though he has a guy friend at the moment, manely Nakamura, as she calls him."  
  
He sighed. "Not bad, but I think I need more info. And who's Nakamura anyway?" Just then, as he was walking on the streets, he saw Yayoi running fast towards his school, blushing. And Nakamura was behind him. "What are they up to anyway?!" Hikoichi followed them.  
  
===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===  
  
"Where the hell is Hikoichi?!" Uozumi roared. "He was never absent eversince he entered the team and now he's nowhere to be found! Sendoh! Koshino! Where is he?"  
  
"I think he's checking out on that girl again," Sendoh replied, as he stuck a lemon into his mouth.  
  
"Who girl?" Uozumi asked.  
  
"I think it's the girl named Yayoi, the one in love with Akira," Koshino replied.  
  
Uozumi sighed. "Girls can distract men so much." At the background, Rukawa appeares saying, "Dou ahou wa mada hitori... yare yare..."  
  
In a flash, the gym doors opened. Yayoi and Nakamura were there. Sendoh hurriedly hid behind Koshino. "Where's Sendoh-kun?" Yayoi asked everyone.  
  
"HIRO! HIDE ME!!!" Sendoh shouted, which of course everyone heard, including Yayoi. The girl charged right in and pulled Sendoh, "I need to interview you for my report for the sports page of our newspaper!"  
  
"Ugh... no..." Sendoh sighed. Then Hikoichi busted in the door. "Yayoi-san!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at him intently as if he was about to ruin the whole Japan. Hikoichi was blushing madly as he pulled Yayoi out of the gym to a quiet and place.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing to me?" Yayoi asked.  
  
"Please don't mind. I have to tell you that Sendoh loves Koshino. You can't interfere," he replied.  
  
"But who are you?" she asked again.  
  
"Hikoichi. Just call me Hikoichi. And you are Yayoi. I know. I just want to--"  
  
"Don't tell me anything."  
  
"Who's Nakamura-san?"  
  
"Just an assistant. What do you want with him?"  
  
"Er... nothing. Well, I just noticed you and now I feel who weird when I think of you and--"  
  
Hikoichi gets a slap right there. Yayoi's face showed anger. "Never come close to me again, you freak!" And with that, Hikoichi gets his first rejection from a female.  
  
(Author's note: Kinda like Sakuragi-kun, ne?)  
(Hanamichi: Don't remind me... *sniff*)  
  
Ever since then, Hikoichi didn't attend any of his classes. He wasn't present in their basketball practices. He kept himself locked in his room while crying over the girl he... loved? He wasn't sure if it was love he felt for her, but there was a weird feeling deep inside...  
  
===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===  
  
The next game was of Ryonan and Shohoku. Sendoh and Koshino forced Hikoichi to come, of course. Hikoichi tried to keep his own feelings to himself, by being quite active in the game. When the games started, he kept on cheering his best for Ryonan team to win.  
  
"We can do it! There's still time left! We can win the game!!!"  
  
But because they weren't able to catch up with Shohoku, Ryonan team lost. It was a very sad event for Ryonan, and at the same time, happy. Though they lost, they know it isn't the end.  
  
Hikoichi was crying on his seat, being comforted by another member. He was thinking of only of two things. Why do I have so much bad luck? Why should my life be like this?  
  
"I was dumped, for the first time, by Yayoi-san... Our team lost, right when it's the only game which can lead us to the inter-high games..."  
  
At the other side of the court, there was Yayoi standing, looking at Hikoichi with tears falling from her eyes. "You have a long future, Hikoichi... Don't cry..." Then she left.  
  
"Ryonan can make it to the top soon..."  
  
===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===  
  
As he walked from home to school alone, Hikoichi kept on thinking, "I wasn't destined to love a girl this early. Ryonan wasn't destined to win the match because Sakuragi-san was there..."  
  
"Did I hear something about the Tensai?" A tall red-haired man appeared.  
  
"Sakuragi-san!" Hikoichi excalimed, "What-- What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing... I just thought I'd skip this day of school alone. I guess I have to think of something to make our team win the championship. I'm a genius, you know."  
  
"That reminds me, congratulations for reaching the inter-high stage. I wish you good luck too."  
  
Then Hikoichi continued to walk leaving Sakuragi. His face turned back to the sad expression it used to show. Sakuragi followed him, and noticed.  
  
"Why the sad face?" he asked, "You're always going hyper and now you're hypo. Any problem this tensai might solve?"  
  
"Arigatou, Sakuragi-san," Hikoichi replied, "but I guess I have to keep it to myself for now."  
  
"Oh, come on. Tell me! I won't do anything bad! I promise!"  
  
"Well, ok. There's this girl who I kind of... liked and I got turned down even before I confessed everything to her. Then here comes our lost to your team at the regional games."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I feel like bad luck was coming to me all the time."  
  
Sakuragi laughed. "Don't worry about that. This Tensai shall help you!" Then he starting singing, "O o o... Ore wa... Tensai... Basuketto Man... Sakuragi!!!"  
  
===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===  
  
"Yayoi-san!" Hikoichi shouted as he sees Yayoi walk into the basketball gym.  
  
"That's the girl?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"What is it, Hikoichi?" she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering... why... you..."  
  
"I came here for Sendoh-kun. Is he around?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Then I'll just leave. Ja."  
  
"Wait!" Hikoichi pulled Yayoi's hand. Sakuragi was laughing from behind.  
  
"A lovey-dovey scene?" Sendoh asked at the gym door. "Sendoh-kun!! My..." Yayoi said blushing.  
  
"Excuse me?" Koshino raised as eyebrow as he appears behind the spiky-haired guy, "Hikoichi, I think you've caused a lot trouble. You too, Yayoi-san."  
  
"I might be forced to bring you back to that Aida scientist if you continue," Sendoh warned.  
  
"But... I... But I was just..." Hikoichi trembled in front of the two men.  
  
There were more footsteps about to be made. Someone was about to show up to them. Sakuragi was clueless. Hikoichi was afraid. Yayoi was angry. Sendoh and Koshino felt the same. Then here comes a fat guy wobbling his fats as he entered the gym.  
  
"Aa... Sakuragi-kun. You're actually here..."  
  
"O-- OYAJI!!!" Sakuragi exclimed. It was Anzai-sensei with someone behind him.  
  
"Mr..." Koshino gasped.  
  
"Mr. Aida," Sendoh continued.  
  
"So, you three are finally here. I guess I'm lucky. You see, Mr. Sendoh Akira and Hiroaki, I wasn't able to tell you about Hikoichi's sister. I know you know that he should have one. She actually was transported to another place while being transported to your home," Aida explained.  
  
"But... where is she?!" Hikoichi demanded.  
  
Sendoh and Koshino looked at each other then said, "We don't know. Maybe you should find her."  
  
"We have to find her! This Tensai will help!" Sakuragi said, pounding his chest.  
  
"Yo chiekku ya!!!" Hikoichi shouted as he gets himself ready for an adventure to find his sister.  
  
"Ho ho ho ho ho..." Anzai commented.  
  
Behind, Yayoi sighed and thought, "I don't really have the courage to tell... Hikoichi..."  
  
===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===---===  
  
Author's Notes: Cut... yes, it's cut. You wouldn't possibly know the ending because I am the one typing the fanfic so... anyone want a continuation? ...er... anyone? Maybe just a sequel, because all fanfics I have written are one-shot fics... ^_^' Ok, the last thing, sorry about the lame fic which you just read. Comments/reviews are welcome. 


End file.
